


Being a Ghost

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Finds Out, Bobby witnesses some Destiel, Castiel is not crazy he's alright and with the Winchesters, Dating Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s07e18 Party on Garth, Ghost Bobby, M/M, No one sees or hears Bobby yet, Sam Knows, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is a ghost. No one hears him, no one sees him. But he can see and hear everything. Currently he's stuck with Sam and Dean because Dean has his flask. What could he possibly learn about him when Dean and Cas go to a bar at night? ...Alone? Without Sam? (and obviously with the flask)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Another Destiel fanfic written in 2014. It's set at the end of season 7, but Castiel is alright and not with Meg in the hospital and Sam is alright too. I hope you'll like it :)

It was so frustrating. He had no idea how hard could being a ghost be. He was alone, no one heard him. He had to stay with Dean and Sam, because they had his flask. And he didn't say he wasn't happy to stay with the boys. He loved them as if they were his own sons. But when he found out that they can't hear him or see him, it was almost driving him nuts. He wanted to shout, to scream, to somehow let them know that he is still there. That he is a ghost. But it was nearly impossible. When he tried to touch something, he couldn't. His hand flew through the object. When he finally managed to do it and tried to help boys by knocking a book off the table, he blacked out for two weeks. And then he was weaker than before.

And that _was_ frustrating.

He had to watch the boys from the other side all the day and night. Because as a ghost he simply couldn't sleep. He felt like an angel. He heard them both arguing, then laughing, teasing each other. And he wished he could laugh with them. He wished they could hear him and smile with him. Drink beer and simply live. But he couldn't.

"Balls." He said after a while. Sam and Dean were sitting on a couch in some motel room, drinking beer in silence. Everything as usual. Just without him. Without Bobby.

Sam sighed and slowly looked at his beer in his hand. Then he looked at Dean, who was staring blankly in front of him. "I miss Bobby," Sam said suddenly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I miss him too, Sammy..." he agreed and sadly looked at Sam. That was breaking Bobby's heart. Not literally, he was a ghost. He had no real heart anymore. Boys cremated him when he died. But it surely was heartbreaking, because he was there with them and they didn't know that.

Sam and Dean both jumped a bit when Castiel suddenly appeared in front of them. He was smiling.

"Castiel?" Bobby smiled, even though they couldn't hear him.

"Cas?" Dean smiled and stood up to hug the angel. Castiel hugged him back happily. Maybe even more happily than he was supposed to, thought Bobby.

"How come you're not in the hospital?" Sam asked and gave him a brief hug too, "I mean, are you alright?" He smiled.

"Yes, surprisingly, I'm alright Sam. It somehow faded away. On its own accord," he confirmed that he's fine and smiled. "Maybe because I'm an angel?"

"That's awesome, really great!" Dean smiled, his eyes shining.

"So," Cas said. "How are you two doing?" He sat on the empty chair next to the table where the beer was.

"Good, we're good." Sam smiled. He was clearly glad Castiel was alright.

"I'm glad to hear that." Castiel smiled. "I believe I found a case for you. It's not very far away from here, just a few miles."

"Yeah, awesome, what is it?" Dean asked, encouraging the angel to continue.

Castiel smiled at his enthusiasm. "Two girls disappeared. Same age, same name, but they have never seen each other before -"

"Sounds pretty good," Bobby said, thinking about what could it possibly be.

"They were missing for two days. The cops found one of them lying on the road, two towns away from her home. She was covered in blood and barely alive, but she is in a hospital now. The other girl is still missing."

"Same age and name?" Bobby thought. "What kind of a creature could it be?" He wondered.

"Same name and age, you're saying?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel confirmed.

"How old were they?" Sam asked.

"Only 17." Cas answered. "Does it sound like your kind of a thing?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." Dean smiled. "But we will investigate it tomorrow, it's already almost night." Dean said "Cas, you wanna book a room, or... ?"

"No, it's okay, I think I'm gonna stay here, if you don't mind. And I have no money." Castiel said.

"Ok, if you want." Dean said and smiled. He looked at Cas and Cas looked at Dean. Their eyes locked for a few seconds.

Bobby was looking at them. This was starting to be a bit awkward. He looked at Sam and found out that he was looking at them, smiling slightly. As if he knew something Bobby didn't.

Eventually Sam coughed a bit, which caused Dean immediately look down at his beer and take a sip. Castiel sat back to his chair, as he realized that he had to stand up while he was talking.

"What is happening here?" Bobby asked. "Boys?"

"So..." Dean said after a while. "It's already dark out there. Wanna go to some bar?"

"No, I'm good, I think I'll just go to sleep," Sam said quickly. "I haven't slept much last night, we were getting rid of one very, very hungry, fat ghost, y'know?" He told Castiel. "But you guys just go somewhere, if you want!" He smiled. And when Castiel turned to Dean, he quickly winked at his brother. But Dean didn't seem to notice that.

"Hey, am I missing something?" Bobby yelled when he saw Sam's wink.

"I have no problem with it," Cas smiled when he looked at Dean.

"Ok, let's go!" Dean opened the door and went out with Cas. Bobby stayed in the room with Sam. He looked at him. Sam was smiling again. As if he knew something and was happy with it. He lay in his bed and closed his eyes, still with that suspicious smile on his face.

xoXOXox

Bobby suddenly appeared next to Dean and Cas, walking along the street to the nearest bar.

"Balls," he huffed. "Does he have to take that stupid flask everywhere he goes?" He sighed. But even then, he smiled. Because it meant that the flask actually meant something for Dean. He treasured it as that amulet, he had over his neck before he threw it away to a trash bin. He never explained to Bobby why he did it, and Bobby never asked. He respected his silence.

They were walking mostly in silence, Bobby behind them. He looked down, just in time to see Dean's hand reaching slowly for Cas' hand. And Castiel took it. Their fingers entwined slowly. Bobby's eyes widened. Suddenly everything made sense. Those stares, Sam's smiles, the knowing glances...

"Are you two in love?" He asked, incredulous. He almost forgot that they couldn't hear him. But during the next hour spent in the bar, everything confirmed to him. Dean ordered a beer and pies and they still held hands. Sometimes under the table, sometimes on it. It was weird, Bobby thought.

And when they finally left the bar? Well, they didn't just hold hands...

"Did you like it?" Dean asked Castiel on their way back to the motel room.

"Yes, Dean." Answered the angel. "It was very enjoyable." He smiled at Dean. Just a few minutes before they reached their motel, Dean stopped.

"Cas, remember what I said?" he asked. "Sam doesn't know about us. You can stay in our room, but just before the sunrise you have to leave my bed so Sammy doesn't see you there, ok?"

Bobby's eyes widened again.

"Ok, Dean." Cas said. He smiled at Dean and Dean smiled at him. Their eyes locked for the second time that night and suddenly they were much closer. Dean was looking into Castiel's bright blue eyes, while Castiel's eyes were on Dean's lips. Dean licked them and smiled. Castiel stared at his tongue and smiled a bit too. Then Dean finally leaned in and captured his angel's lips in a sweet kiss. After a while Cas opened his mouth, inviting Dean in. And Dean didn't hesitate for a second.

Bobby was staring at them with his mouth opened, when he recovered enough to at least close his eyes and turn around. Even as a ghost, he knew they'd be very uncomfortable if they knew he was watching them. And he still had his manners.

Cas and Dean finally parted for the lack of oxygen, both panting and both smiling like two idiots.

"Time to get some sleep," Dean breathed as they walked again, towards their motel.

"I'm afraid I can't sleep, Dean." Castiel informed his boyfriend in case he forgot he was an angel.

Dean just rolled his eyes fondly. "Oh, Cas," he smiled. "I know."

Finally they reached the door and went in. Bobby went in too. The lights were turned off already, so Dean just came closer to Sam's bed to assure that his brother was really asleep. When he was confirmed that Sammy was sleeping, he smiled. He reached a hand for Castiel's wrist, almost going through Bobby if he wouldn't jump away in time. It probably wouldn't make any difference since he was a ghost anyway.

"It's safe, c'mere," he whispered and kissed the angel again. Then they cuddled together under Dean's blanket in his bed, falling asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Well, Dean falling asleep, Cas just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being loved and being so close to Dean.

Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. What has he learned today was something he really didn't expect. And he probably wouldn't even find out if he wasn't dead. Which sounded pretty weird when he thought about it now.

He sat into the chair, watching his boys. And suddenly, he saw that Sam opened his eyes. He sat in his bed carefully and looked at his brother in Cas' arms on the next bed. And he smiled again. The same smile as before.

"You little bitch," Bobby laughed. "You must've known the whole time, right?" He smiled. He almost could hear Sam replying his usual 'jerk'. But Sam just layed down again with a smile on his face, finally falling asleep. You could say that he was waiting for them to return, just to see if he was right.

Bobby smiled again as he was watching his boys. And for the first time in ages, he almost felt alive again.

*The End*


End file.
